Stealing Cinderella
by NothingToProveNow
Summary: "You know why you should believe, Agent Lisbon. Because of who my father is." "What's she mean by who her father is, Agent Lisbon?" he asked. Over her shoulder she called out to Agent Pallen. "Red John is Miss. James biological father." she said.
1. Got a secret can I keep it

**Story Tile: Stealing Cinderella.**

**Disclaimer: We all love these disclaimers, now don't we? Any who; I, Hannah, Do NOT own the TV show "The Mentalist". I however do own all people I make up for this story. **

_Summery: "It was a white silver I think and had a rose on the front of it. She told me my father, Red John, had killed her mother. The poor child was covered in her mothers blood from holding her. Blood was all over her, smeared on her pink and purple pony nightgown. I never saw her again till right before I came in here, I was fourteen at the time. The last thing she ever told me was her real name. She asked me to never forget it, to keep her soul again. She said her name was Charlotte. Charlotte Anne Jane." Zava said._

**Couples In Story: **Jane/Lisbon | Cho/Riley | Raiden/Charlotte | Jonathan/Zava | Liam/Marianna | Nicholas/Rosalie | Edward/Quinn

**Chapter One:** Got a secret, Can I keep it.

**Kaneville Juvenile Detention Center.**

**California.**

**Block A Dorm three Cell nine.**

Millions of eyes scanned the halls of the juvie center. Some searching for hope, others for love. But they all had one thing in common. They all lost a piece of their soul the day they stepped through those bus doors and into this fucking hell hole.

The center is a all female inmate and ran center. It held 3,000 female inmate between the ages of 13 to 18. It was the best state run center in all of the state of California. Which mean it fucking sucked in short terms.

A girl in a blue jumpsuit walked down the halls, her hands cuffed together at her waist. Her limp, fizzy brown blonde hair hung on her shoulders, tickling her back as she walked. She prison boots in black with the knotted ties thumped as two female guards, Alice Maes and Janine Hallway lead her down the stinky, paint chipping prison hallways.

Her green blue eyes looked soulless. She was sixteen. And her mind was half gone. She was shoved through a room door and seated in a metal chair across the table from two people; One female one male.

The female nodded to the taller, more prettier grey eyes brown haired guard. "Thank you Miss. Maes." she spoke, her eyes scanning the girl up and down.

The female inmate cocked her head to the side. "Agent Lisbon. What do you what?" she spoke softly.

Lisbon sighed a bit "I'm here to inform you that your father is de-" She got cut off.

"I already know my father is dead. I do not fucking care. He's a god damn monster who almost murdered my mother seconds after I was fucking born. I couldn't care any fucking less. Let that bastard rot six feet under the dirt. Let the devil take his soul for a ride on the dark side. I don't care." she said.

Lisbon sighed again and racked her fingers through her brown hair. "Tell us what you wish. I came here because you requested it." she said.

The girl laughed a bit. "He's dead. Which means I can share this little secret I've been keeping since I was a little girl." she said. "Charlotte Jane." she spoke after a long, pregnant pause.

The name caught Lisbon's ears and the thirty five year old Agent rose an eyebrow at her "Yes? What about Miss. Jane. She was murdered years ago." she said.

The teenager laughed again, this time it was darker, more evil.

"She's alive." she said softly.

Lisbon almost jumped out of her seat.

"Why should I believe you? Why should I believe anything you say, Miss. James." she asked her.

The girl rose an eyebrow at her as Lisbon nodded to the guards to take her away. As they got to the door she twisted her head to looked at Lisbon. "You know why you should believe, Agent Lisbon. Because of who my father is." she hissed out, a wild animal within showing in the sixteen year olds blood and DNA.

As she left the man turned to Lisbon. FBI Agent Joshua Kayden Pallen. He was assigned to help Lisbon out while they dealt with the whole Jane murdering Red John in a public place thing and deal.

"What's she mean by who her father is, Agent Lisbon?" he asked.

Lisbon's eyes turned cold as she turned to leave, over her should she called out to Agent Pallen. "Red John is Miss. James biological father." she said as she left.

The man stood there, speechless.

It wasn't two or three hours later when Lisbon was chatting with the girl again. This time her face was wearing a new mark; A long gash down her left cheek, crusted on dried blood glued to the pale skin of the teenaged girl.

Lisbon's mother side showed for a second, a flick of worry flashing in the Agent's blue grey eyes. "What happen?" she asked her.

She sighed a bit "Lunch fight. Nothin' I ain't got before, Agent Lisbon." she said.

Lisbon nodded to the seat across the same table from her. "For the record, state your name and date of birth." she said as a lawyer; her lawyer came in. "Agent Lisbon. I told you not to speak to Miss. James till I was here." the older lady scorned the Agent.

Lisbon's face read of no regret. She turned back to the girl and rose an eyebrow. The lawyer nodded her on to answer Lisbon.

Lisbon hit a record button on a table player while FBI Agent Pallen walked through the interview room glass.

The girl shook her hair out of her face and sighed softly. "My full name?" she asked. Lisbon and the lawyer nodded.

"Zava Kaylee James. Born on October 19th, 1994 at nine oh three am in New York City, New York." she said.

Lisbon nodded "Please state your parents full names." she said.

She cleared her throat and started again. "Lianna Marie James and Alexander Marlows Kashlin." she said. The lawyer rose an eyebrow at her but nodded for her to keep going. Lisbon smiled a bit "Miss. James, please state your fathers alias." she spoke louder.

"Red John. The murderer." Zava said, her voice shaking now.

Lisbon nodded "Please state for the record, what you told me in our meeting at six thirty this morning." she said.

Zava yawned and licked her pale, orange colored dry and cracked lips. "I said I knew for a fact that Charlotte Jane is alive." she said.

Lisbon leaned forward "How do you know this, Zava?" she asked, being kinder and softer with the poor child.

Zava grinned a bit "I met her. I was just a little older then her and I was living with my mama, Lianna Marie James but I was forced to spent time with my "father" Red John. I hate him. I saw what he did, what he was, a monster." she said, spiting out the words like they burned her mouth, like pure poison from a hissing, wiggling snake or something.

Zava's face twisted with her childhood memories and flashbacks to her childhood years. "It was the middle of the night. Maybe two am or so and I woke to the sound of crying and screaming. I crawled off the couch where I was sleeping and saw him, Red John, carry in a tiny little girl. She was about eight or nine. She had thick, long golden, honey blonde curls and sea blue grey eyes. Her skin was like milk and cream, It glowed in the dark, I remember that much. She wore this-this locket around her neck." she said, touching her left hand to her chest.

"It was a white silver I think and had a rose on the front of it. She told me my father, Red John, had killed her mother. The poor child was covered in her mothers blood from holding her. Blood was all over her, smeared on her pink and purple pony nightgown. I never saw her again till right before I came in here, I was fourteen at the time. The last thing she ever told me was her real name. She asked me to never forget it, to keep her soul again. She said her name was Charlotte. Charlotte Anne Jane." Zava said.

Lisbon turned to the one way glasses and said one line. Just one, simple yet powerful line.

"Go get Jane-Now!" She said.

**AN: Yeap, I know tons of these have been done but I just HAD to write this one. I'll post another chapter this week, hell who knows maybe tomorrow. Anywho, reviews make me write faster. They make chapters longer too. Review. Please? Pretty please. Reviews make me smile.**


	2. Hanging by a moment

**Story Tile: Stealing Cinderella.**

**Disclaimer: We all love these disclaimers, no don't we? Any who; I, Hannah, Do NOT own the TV show "The Mentalist". I however do own all charters I make up for this story. **

_Summery: "It was a white silver I think and had a rose on the front of it. She told me my father, Red John, had killed her mother. The poor child was covered in her mothers blood from holding her. Blood was all over her, smeared on her pink and purple pony nightgown. I never saw her again till right before I came in here, I was fourteen at the time. The last thing she ever told me was her real name. She asked me to never forget it, to keep her soul again. She said her name was Charlotte. Charlotte Anne Jane." Zava said._

**Couples In Story: **Jane/Lisbon | Cho/Riley | Raiden/Charlotte | Jonathan/Zava | Liam/Marianna | Nicholas/Rosalie | Edward/Quinn

**Chapter Two: **Hanging by a moment.

**County Jail House.**

**Cell seven door three block F.**

**1:00 Pm.**

Patrick Jane sat in his tiny jail cell alone. After all; that's what you did when you housed a murderer-Right? His sea blue grey eyes shined under the dim jail house lights. He wore a orange jumpsuit and army style boots. His curly locks of blond hair shined with body grease from the jail house not having any soap for him to use. His flipped his deck of cards again, flipping them over by himself when a knock came to his cell door and he could hear the crunching noise of a key being jammed into the rusty lock.

The door swung open and there stood a black haired brown eyed FBI Agent. How could he tell? Who else would pay to have a suit tailored for him? FBI , It had to be. Jane rose an eyebrow at him and grinned "Sir! Nice to see you. Now who are you?" he asked, smirking wide at the FBI Agent.

Agent Pallen stepped into the cell "Mr. Jane. Come with us." he said as a cop stepped inside and cuffed Jane's hands in front of him. A confused look flickered across the mans face.

"What's going on? I don't have any court dates till next month." he said, a flash of panic rising in the inmate.

Agent Pallen, who stood at six feet four inches towered over Jane's slim body frame. His eyes got hard for a moment. "As ordered by Agent Lisbon, her boss and three court Judges in the county, you are being released into the care of the CBI in till your hearing on September 7th, 2011." he said.

He and the cop grabbed Jane by his arms and almost dragged the man out of his cell. As he was escorted down the hallway, other inmates cheered. "Go to hell, Jane!" one yelled. The other growled at the FBI Agent. One laughed like a child on speed.

Jane was then sat down in a chair in the medical ward of the jail house and a needle jammed into his left arm. The doctor, Dr. Janice Luams took three single glass tubes of blood and packaged them all up to go in a cooler. She handed them to another cop who had followed Jane, the male brown haired cop and Agent Pallen in. He nodded to the FBI Agent and stood behind them as the nurse placed a band aid on Jane's arm.

Jane was then lead to a FBI issued van and placed in the back. His head hurt from sleeping on a thin as freaking paper padded jail house bed, his arm stung from the blood they just took and his heart was pounding with panic.

"Hey, fellows look if you wanted my DNA to see how I can be so charming you should have just asked." he said, a cocky grin tugging it's way onto the mans face.

Jane sat in the van for thirty nine and a half minutes before they pulled up to the back of the CBI building.

They pushed the van doors open and out and lead Jane down the three steps, his body just a bit shaky from the blood loss from the blood draw they took. Why they needed his blood he didn't know.

Jane was lead to a CBI interview room and un-cuffed. He sat there for five minutes before Lisbon walked in.

Lisbon smoothed her black dress slacks down and stood a seat across from Jane. It took him a few seconds but he saw it. Just a shimmer but it was there. She knew something. Something important, that he needed to know now.

Lisbon opened her mouth to speak then closed it. She cleared her throat and leaned on the cool, silver metal table. "She agreed to talk to us, Jane." she spoke after a long pause.

Jane's eyes lit up. "Zava James? She agreed to talk to you-us?" he asked. She nodded again.

"I met with her this morning." she spoke softly.

"Well? What did she tell you! Come on Lisbon, don't hold out on me." he said.

Lisbon's eyes sparked for a moment. "Jane." she said.

He paused "What? Did something happen?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well-What?" he yelled.

"She said Charlotte is alive."

Jane's face fell. "No, No. My daughter is dead Lisbon. I saw her. I saw what he did to her! I buried her years ago, Lisbon. No way in hell is she alive!" he shouted.

The two cops outside the door started to step in, to calm Jane or take him away but Lisbon held a hand up and shook her head no.

They nodded and went back to standing there like frozen cop humans.

He sighed again. "Let me talk to her, Lisbon." he said. She shook her head.

"Jane, she's a inmate was a juvie center. You had been charged with murder, I can't do that Jane I just, I can't." she spoke again.

His blue grey eyes read of sorrow and sadness. "Please Lisbon, _please_." he said. "It's my one chance to know the whole story." he begged. "Please." he asked again, his voice softer.

At two thirty he saw her. He saw Red John's daughter. She had limp, light brown hair and green eyes that looked blue in the lighting. Her skin was pale and white from years of not being in the sun for long periods of time. She was lead down the hallway to the interview room. She wore a female prison jumpsuit that was three sizes to big for her size four body frame. She wore dirty, mud covered prison boots in black and brown.

She was forced to sit down in a metal chair at the table and her cuffs taken off. One end left on her left wrist the other cuff locked onto the metal bar on the table to make sure she didn't make a run for it.

Jane, now in normal human clothes of grey sweatpants and a black hoodie and white tennis shoes sat across the table from her while Lisbon stood in the corner to make sure everything went well and to plan.

Zava lifted her head, body ready to fight then she saws Jane's face and her eyes got wide. "Oh my god. Y-Your him." he said.

Jane of course though she meant the man who killed Red John. She didn't.

"Yes, I am. Now Zava-" she cut him off.

"You look like her." she spoke, her voice softer now.

His body froze "W-What?" he asked.

"Charlotte. You look like her or well rather she looks like you but you get the point. She has your hair color and eyes." she said.

Jane's eyes went soft and cold at the same time. "Tell me why." he said. Zava frowned.

"Why what, Mr. Jane?" she asked.

"Why you went to prison." he spoke again.

"Didn't you read my criminal record? I got charged on five different counts of possession of cocaine with intent to distribute." she said.

He nodded. "Ah. Yes but why. You went to prison at age 14 almost 15. If you had been a real criminal you would have started at a much, much younger age say seven or eight." he said.

She froze. Her eyes went wide and sweat covered her palms. She saw her answer bright as days. It was painted all across her face.

His eyes went even softer. "You did it to get away from him, didn't you? Your father, Red John." he said.

"No many how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breath." he spoke. "You would do anything to get away from him. Even if they meant giving up your whole life and going away to prison. You wanted-" he paused to think of the right words.

"You wanted to try and save your soul why you still had a chance." he said, whispering softly.

Zava nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Do you know the last thing Charlotte said to me? I was arrested the next day. I never saw her after this. She said to me." she paused to remember the words.

"She said 'No matter how many deaths that I die I shall never regret meeting you. No matter how many lies I live I will never forget my past." and then I never saw her again" she said.

He let his grin drop. "No-No. That's a lie, Zava James. That is the second to last thing she said to you, tell me the truth, Zava." he spoke.

She licked her lips and sighed yet again. "Her last words to me where what made me see I needed to help myself before I was lost, Like my father. He was too far gone to be saved-But I wasn't." she said.

He nodded "What were her last words, Zava?" he asked again.

"She said to me 'Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right? " and then I never saw her again, Mr. Jane. I swear on my mama's life!" she said.

"Zava, help me find Charlotte. Help me find my daughter." he almost begged her.

Zava nodded. "Okay. But you must do something for me first, Mr. Jane." she said.

He nodded "Yes-Anything!" he said. "What is it you want, Miss. James?" he asked.

"Promise you'll never let me end up like my father, Red John. Promise me." she spoke softly.

Jane nodded. "I promise you, Zava. I promise." he said softly.

She nodded and held her free hand out. He clasp him around her hand and they shook on it.

"It's a deal." they said together.

**AN: See that? A new chapter posted less then twenty four hours after the other. Reviews really do make me update faster. Review. Review oh and review! Please? They make me do my happy dance. And smile. And write more and faster.**


	3. Innocence Long Gone

**AN:** Would anyone like me to start updating this story again? It's been a while and since no one left reviews or anything I wasn't sure if I should keep going with the story anymore. If I do tell me how you think Charlotte should look when her and Jane meet again in the story. Should be be sweet and innocent with curly locks of blonde hair? Have dyed black hair, gothic eye liner, black lipstick and be broken inside? Maybe be shy and unsure of everyone? I know most say this but reviews do make my update a lot faster. Knowing people are looking forward to more chapters let me write them more.


	4. Lie To Me

**Story Tile: Stealing Cinderella.**

**Disclaimer: We all love these disclaimers, no don't we? Any who; I, Hannah, Do NOT own the TV show "The Mentalist". I however do own all charters I make up for this story. **

_Summery: "It was a white silver I think and had a rose on the front of it. She told me my father, Red John, had killed her mother. The poor child was covered in her mothers blood from holding her. Blood was all over her, smeared on her pink and purple pony nightgown. I never saw her again till right before I came in here, I was fourteen at the time. The last thing she ever told me was her real name. She asked me to never forget it, to keep her soul again. She said her name was Charlotte. Charlotte Anne Jane." Zava said._

**WARING: This chapter contains mention of attempted suicide, rape and death. Do NOT read unless you can hand these issues. On a side note: If you know anyone who had tried to kill themselves or wants to or had been raped, please get them help. Tell a parent, teacher-Anyone.**

**Couples In Story: **Jane/Lisbon | Cho/Riley | Raiden/Charlotte | Jonathan/Zava | Liam/Marianna | Nicholas/Rosalie | Edward/Quinn

**Chapter Three: **Lie to me.

**CBI Interview Room Number Three.**

**Hallway Five Door Seven.**

**7:30 PM.**

Patrick Jane and Zava James sat in the room together again for the second time within five hours. Zava had since been able to change into normal non-inmate clothes. She wore a loose fitting black V neck tee shirt and jeans that hung low on her slim hips. Her combat boots still lay under her sixteen year old feet.

Her eyes traced the titles on the CBI buildings ceiling. She twisted a strand of her brown hair between her pale, thin fingers and chewed on her bottom lip. All signs of boredom. That or she was nervous. In fact both were very possible at the moment.

Patrick Jane's head cocked to the side, his eyes trying to study the teenager. His eyes then fell onto her wrist. "Zava?" he asked her.

She rose an eyebrow at him then she saw what he was looking at. Her scars. Three of them on her left wrist. She bit her bottom lip "I was the fresh meat. We had male prison guards. Ya do the math, Jane." she whispered.

Jane's eyes got warm and sad. "They raped you, And you tried to kill yourself." he said.

Zava nodded. "I was 15. I lost my best friend Jennifer in a riot at the prison the day before and I was raped. I didn't want to live. Living hurt too much. Most people believe others commit suicide because they are crazy or weak." she said.

Jane grinned a bit "Please who try to kill themselves are not crazy, Zava. They are at the end of the rope and feel like free falling into death is the only choice to stop the pain." he said. "Those look bad, how'd ya make it?" he asked her.

Zava looked up, tears filling her eyes, about to spill over the red rims of her blue eyes. "I-I didn't cut deep enough. A fellow inmate found me in time. Turns out her mom was a doctor in the local ER and she knew what to do to stop the blood from gushing' out." she said.

Jane opened his mouth to speak "Zava I'm so-" she held a hand up.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't send me to prison. Judge Allan P. Karol did. Not you. You have no reason to be sorry." she said.

Jane nodded "Okay."

Zava then looked up at the one way glass window and looked right at Lisbon. "975 East Westen Drive." she spoke. She didn't need to say anything else. She was telling them where she last knew Charlotte was.

Lisbon and Cho rushed to the address.

Zava waited while chewing on her broken, cracked prison painted nails.

Jane just sat across from her, his blue grey eyes full of love.

**House Of Unknown Person.**

**975 East Westen Drive, California.**

**The next morning.**

**Present Day.**

**8:27 AM.**

Lisbon and Cho eyed each other. This house was a large ranch by a private area around the beach. The waters were freezing. They had to call in three times the backup then normal. Cops searched, medical teams standing by. It wasn't for hours till they saw a boat. A little motor boat. It was split in two right down the middle. A small puddle of blood was on the bits that hadn't been touched by the water yet.

Lisbon's eyes went wide. "Hello? Anyone?" she searched. "Get the helicopter and search the waters." she demanded. She wasn't leading without a body; Dead or alive.

Others screamed and screamed to see if anyone was out in the waters. It was freezing right now. The cool air putting a chill in the air, forcing Lisbon to shiver through her bullet proof vest, sweater and light weight fall red jacket. 

More people screamed as they searched the waters. "Anyone?" Lisbon yelled one last time

A minute or two later, a loud whistling sound fill the air. Lisbon's eyes went wide. "Hello?" she screamed out again. The whistle kept blowing, getting time it getting loud and harder, as if the person was using all they had to blow that thing.

Lisbon pointed from the helicopter "Over there. It looks like a piece of the boat floating." she said.

After a few minutes, two members dived down and came back up with a pale skinned teenage girl, about sixteen or so who wore a white cotton dress. It was strapless and pooled around her ankles. She wore one ballerina slipper in baby soft pink silver white color. They flew back to the land and lifted her off the EMT medical trained people. Lisbon jumped to the ground while they went to land the helicopter.

They got her wrapped in a blanket and the silver one they used to warm people up. They checked her pupils and breathing. One EMT, a blond male in his twenties looked up at Lisbon. "It might be her." he whispered to her.

While they rushed her to the ER, Lisbon called the CBI and told them to bring Jane up. He was in her care, they'd so as she fucking said.

Twenty minutes later, Jane stood in the ER waiting. Moments later, two EMT rushed a pale as milk and cream girl with a tinge of blue to her skin in. Her thick, blonde hair stuck to her head, leaking water under her.

She looked about five feet five or so. Maybe a little shorter.

Once they got her warmed up and in a gown they placed her in the Peds ICU for now till she woke. They knew she sure she wasn't over 18 year, that they knew for sure.

Lisbon walked over "In time Jane. She needs to get better and wake first. We don't know for sure." she whispered to him.

She didn't wake for a whole day. She woke around seven am the next morning. She sat up, gagging. Of course doctors flew in and Jane and Lisbon, who had both slept the night tried to see what was wrong. A male doctor in dark blue green scrubs grinned. "Nothing is wrong. She's fighting the breathing tube because her lungs are working better now and don't need it." he said.

He looked down at the girl, brown eyes soft. "When I say now, blow out as hard as you can, Okay." he said. She nodded and he got them to set a towel and basin up inside she vomited like some did.

He counted "One, two, three-Now!" he said as he pulled the clear, thick yet thin tube out. She coughed and gagged but didn't get sick.

She looked at the doctors, then Jane and Lisbon. "Where is he?" she screamed. She started to get up but they stopped her. "Who?" Lisbon asked.

She spun around to eye Lisbon, blue eyes wild with fear and anger. "Dimitri. Dimitri Vladimir." she said.

"He was on the boat with me." she whispered.

"What does he loo-" she cut her off.

"Bronze colored hair, green eyes, six feet three and he had a tattoo of a raven on his left shoulder. It's huge, ya can't miss it." she said.

Once they nurses, doctors and such left, Lisbon radioed in and then called telling them to keep searching for bodies, one male teenager that might be dead.

The girl sat up, twisting her fingers into her thick curly locks of hair.

Jane stood outside the room, not wanting to leave her. He should be hugging her, getting DNA test done and asking who she was. But for some reason, he couldn't. What if it _wasn't _her? What if she wasn't Charlotte? What if she was someone else?

Twenty minutes later the doctors gave him the go ahead to talk to her. She sat up in her bed, blue eyes full of worry. She bit her nails.

I'm 16." she whispered.

"My birthday was last week." she mumbled under her breath.

Jane's heart fluttered. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Charlotte." she said, turning her head to look Jane in the eyes.

"Charlotte Anne Jane." she said.

"And you are my father." she said, her voice shaking.

**AN: I wasn't sure how to make Charlotte. I didn't want her to be all "Oh god-Daddy!" but I didn't want her to be cold hearted either. Right now, she's in shock. She spent years of her life thinking she'd never know her old life again, her real life, As Charlotte Jane. She's learned to keep calm and get through things. In her world the saying "You can't break a broken heart." fits I guess. Feel free to tell me what ya'll would like to see happen next. Any ideas used get full credit. Oh and I sort of see Charlotte as looking like Hilarie Burton in the face, with slightly more blue green eyes and Taylor Swift's hair from back in 2008 and so, only not so fluffy.**


End file.
